Hot Lava Shower
Hot Lava Shower is the third episode in the first season of Mixels. It first aired on February 19, 2014, on Cartoon Network's sister channel, Boomerang, before being aired on Cartoon Network on February 26, 2014. Plot Vulk is taking a shower when it suddenly gets clogged up. He tells his Infernite siblings about it, and Flain suggests they mix into their Max form. They do fix it, but the clog travels through the pipes to the homes of the other 2 tribes. Krader gets burnt on his behind (south) and Teslo burns his mouth. They then both go to the Infernite home and yell at Vulk (who was in the shower) that he burnt them. Vulk apologizes, and treats them to ice cream. Transcript Characters Major Characters *Vulk *Krader *Teslo Minor Characters *Flain *Zorch (no speaking role) Maxes *Infernites Max Trivia *Although highly talkative, Zorch does not speak in this episode; despite the fact that his voice actor is cast, voicing Krader in it. *Teslo does not zap in this episode, possibly from the lava hitting his mouth. *This episode shows the Infernites treating lava like water. *It appeared as one of the shorts in-between the two new adventures (Epic Comedy Adventure and Murp Romp) in the Mixed Up Special. *When Teslo says "Right, Krader?" at the end, he stumbles on Krader's name. This shows the Mixels may not all know each other, or simply do not know each other's names completely. Another possibility is that Teslo thought that what Krader was doing with his ice cream was weird and somewhat awkward or embarrassing. * The towel Vulk used had a V on it, which might mean that the Infernites made all of their products. * Vulk has a Living Flame for a scrub-brush. * Flain's head is shown unlit for the first time. It is also the only time so far in-show. * This episode reveals that indoor plumbing exists in Mixel Land. * This is the first time a Mixel wears clothing of some sort. In this case it is an exercise outfit. * This episode reveals Krader has visible buttocks. * Some airings of this episode omit the "hey" from Vulk's line "Hey, guys!". Broadcast This episode first aired on February 19, 2014 on Boomerang, during the commercial break after an unknown program finished. It later aired on February 26, 2014 on Cartoon Network directly following the Teen Titans Go! episode, "Birds" and received a total of 1.767 million viewers. Continuity *This is the second appearance of a Max. **It is also the second appearance of the Infernites Max. *This marks the second time Zaptor and Volectro were absent as well as the first time for Seismo and Shuff. * This is the second time where all Series 1 leaders are seen in one episode. Errors *When Krader turns around to point to his rear, his big arm is on the wrong side of his body. * At the end, Krader's arm cuts under his foot as if he was standing on his arm. * When Vulk is apologizing, a chunk of his bottom lip is missing. * The scorch marks on Teslo's upper lip disappear and reappear at random points while he talks. * While licking his ice cream, Vulk's tongue clips through his teeth. Memorable Quotes Video Hot Lava Shower Mixels Cartoon Network-0|Full episode Gallery Category:2014 Category:Season One Category:Series 1 Category:Episodes in Mixed Up Special Category:Episodes with a Max